


Going Down

by Stellalana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I'm not sure what I'm doing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalana/pseuds/Stellalana
Summary: After years of teasing, Seto finally agrees to take you out for a date on Valentine's Day. On your way to dinner the elevator breaks, trapping you and your boyfriend inside. What could the two of you possibly do all alone for half an hour?





	

**Author's Note:**

> CRUCIFY ME FOR THE TITLE PUN OKAY? Everything I do is a meme.
> 
> If you’re here for plot, you’ve come to the wrong place. I’ve got another fic for all that noise. But everyone knows Valentine’s Day is for hot steamy smut, and I’m here to deliver!
> 
> This was written mostly as an exercise in learning how to write smut. I’ve never actually written anything like this other than in very small, non-descript details, usually not for adult audiences. So yeah, first time smut writing for all intensive purposes.

In the few years you had been dating Seto Kaiba, you’d witnessed minute changes in his personality, the things he liked, and the things he did with you. Although he was largely the same smug, stubborn, high-and-mighty President and CEO of Kaiba Corp., he was growing more affectionate and trusting of you. Though the occasions weren’t frequent by any standard, Seto agreed to take you on dates and come home early for dinner more often than he had when the two of you first started dating. 

Despite that, there were still plenty of things he was stubborn about. He still worked until the ungodly hours of the night, and you still often fell asleep alone in the large king bed the two of you shared. Those things would never change. In fact, there was a longer list of habits that would never change, of things that he hated. Close to the top of that list was something you assumed Seto would always, forever, absolutely despise:

Valentine’s Day. 

Which is why you were so surprised when you found the two of you in his private elevator on February fourteenth at eight o’clock sharp. Every year, you playfully suggested he take you on a date for Valentine’s Day, and every year he shot you down, insisting the day was just a social construct meant to make people spend unnecessary time and money on each other. But this morning when you had teasingly asked him where he was taking you for your Valentine’s date, he had actually given a legitimate answer. He told you to be at his office at eight-- that way he could get more work done and you wouldn’t have to deal with the other couples out for dinner-- for reservation at your favorite restaurant in Domino.

You had picked out one of your nicer dresses, and Seto’s favorite, a fitted deep blue silk gown that ended at your knees and sported a high kick-split on the outside of your right thigh. The sweetheart neckline stayed up with a skin-color mesh up around your neck and shoulders, sapphires cascading down your faux-bare skin. Seto wore a matching pair of deep blue slacks and a tie overtop a pressed white button-up shirt. 

As you were in the midst of admiring how his dazzling blue eyes popped against his attire, the elevator that had been steadily descending stopped in its tracks. You leaned against the railing behind you to steady yourself in the sudden jolt of a stop, and Seto’s eyes flashed to the buttons next to the door. He gracefully sauntered to them and pressed the button for the bottom floor again, and frowned when it didn’t light up. He pressed it a few more times to no avail, and sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket and angrily dialing a number. He held the phone to his ear with a huff and glanced at you. 

You pushed yourself away from the elevator wall and crossed the small space to join him, grabbing his free hand and offering him a smile while he got a hold of the person on the other end of the line. Though he started the conversation calmly, he very quickly raised his voice, and you bit your bottom lip. 

“If you’re not here in the next half hour, you’re fired.” He finally stated authoritatively, and brought the phone away from his ear to end the call. 

“We’re stuck in here for half an hour?” You asked.

“Apparently.” He frowned and glanced down at your hands locked together. 

You would be lying if you said you weren’t disappointed. You had spent over two hours getting ready for your date making sure your hair and makeup were flawless. Not to mention, having to spend time trapped in an elevator would probably mean Seto would never agree to another Valentine’s Date again. But, spending half an hour alone with your always-busy boyfriend wasn’t the worst thing in the world. You could make the best of it. 

“We’re going to miss our reservation,” you pouted up at him and pressed his arm against your chest to it squeezed against your breasts, “I was so excited to do something romantic with you.”

His eyes locked with yours, one of his eyebrows raised at you. You had been with the man long enough to know he was trying to figure out your motives, decide if you were flirting or just teasing him. Admittedly, the answer was both. 

“It’s really quite a shame,” you pushed yourself up on your toes to get a little closer to his face, a tiny grin on your face. “What is the world are we going to for the next thirty minutes? All alone?” You continued, keeping your voice balanced between suggestive and mischievous.

It was fun to flirt with him, he didn’t normally have time for it, but trapped with you in the elevator there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. He’d either have to play along or ignore you, because you weren’t going to let him get on his phone to work like you knew he wanted to. You’d just have to find a way to distract him. You were going to spend the night with him even if it wasn’t in a fancy restaurant, damn it! 

“What exactly are you suggesting?” He kept his eyes on yours and you could see him fighting back a smirk to keep his face impassive. 

“I wonder,” you hummed back, pressing yourself closer against him and squeezing the hand you still had locked with your own. 

Seto slipped his phone back into his pocket and wiggled his arm from your grasp, turning his body to face you but keeping only inches of distance between the two of you. He cocked his head ever-so-slightly at you, daring you to close the space. He did this often, forcing you to make the first move, forcing you to show him what you wanted. Normally, you may have taken your time to keep teasing him, but with less than half an hour you didn’t want to wait. Not to mention, with how busy he had been recently, you were feeling pretty neglected. 

You took a tiny step forward and leaned your chest into his, a sly grin across your face. You fluttered your eyelashes up at him and craned your neck up so he could meet you halfway. You hoped he would take the opportunity and be more compliant than usual considering the situation. To your delight, he hardly wasted any time, closing the distance and brushing his lips against your own. You shivered, and he snaked an arm around your waist to pull you into him, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. 

You shut your own eyes as his lips captured yours in a deeper kiss, and you smirked into him when his hand wandered down to squeeze your ass. He licked lightly across your bottom lip, and you obligingly parted them, letting out a content hum as his tongue entered your mouth. You brought your arms up over his shoulders to steady yourself and imprison his neck in a hug. His tongue explored the inside of your mouth for a moment before settling on entwining your own tongue when he found it. 

He began walking forward, and you allowed him to lead you to the wall of the elevator, feeling your back brush against the cold, reflective surface. You shivered at the contact, and he took the opportunity to squish your chest against his own. One of his legs slipped between yours, pressing against your crotch and pushing your ass to the railing behind you. 

“Someone’s impatient,” you managed to breathe between kisses.

“Me? I was planning to wait until we got home, you’re the one who insisted we do this now,” Seto muttered, a smug grin dancing on his features. 

You chuckled into his kiss and moved yourself up to sit on the edge of the railing, wrapping one leg around him as best you could with your tight dress limiting your movements. He saw you struggling and reached around to grasp the zipper of your dress, taking his time to pull it down and allow his fingers to ghost along your spine. You looked up into his hungry gaze, his eyes clouding over with desire. You felt a warmth bubbling in your abdomen as his lithe fingers tugged at the collar of your dress, slowly-- painfully slowly-- dragging your it over your shoulder and down your body. You pushed your butt away from the wall to help him slide the dress off and it made a clatter as the sapphires hit the floor. 

His eyes wandered your body, and you arched your back slightly to make your breasts look a little bigger in the strapless bra that matched your underwear. Truthfully you had prepared for sexy times tonight, though you had expected them after dinner and not before, and you took the liberty of picking out a pair of lingerie you hoped Seto would like. With the way he was looking at you, you knew he did. 

“Like what you see?” You purred, hooking a finger into his tie and pulling down to loosen it, then letting it cascade to the floor next to the dress it matched so well. He leaned forward to kiss along your jaw and nip at your earlobe. His fingers caressed down your body and traced patterns on your inner thigh, before brushing against your lacy panties and causing you to take in a sharp breath. He pressed them into you so the fabric rubbed against your clit and you let out a satisfied whimper.

“I like what I hear,” he breathed huskily into your ear, rubbing circles into your dampening underwear. He moved his mouth to suck at your neck, and you leaned your head back against the elevator and allowed a soft moan to escape your lips. One of your hands tightened around the railing you were balancing on while your fingers on the other hand gripped at the front of his shirt.

He reached behind you and skillfully unclasped your bra, and it joined the dress and tie on the ground. You could feel his eyes on your bare breasts while his fingers still worked at your clit. You looked at him with hooded eyes, trying to keep your breathing even through your gasps and moans. 

“Why do you still have all your clothes on?” You breathed, moving the hand that gripped his shirt down to his belt. You fought at it with quivering fingertips for a moment before finally loosening it and letting out a triumphant “Ha!”

“Are you pleased with yourself?” He murmured into your neck.

“Yea- _aah_ ,” You mewled when his fingers stroked _right there_. You tugged at the hem of his pants but didn’t have the strength to pull them down with your shaking fingers. You didn’t even want to try unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Help,” you whimpered into his ear and managed to wiggle the bottom of his shirt loose from his pants but couldn’t do much else with only one hand. He moved his face to look at you, deep blue eyes locked with your own. 

“What do you say?” He leaned close into you so his lips brushed against yours when he spoke.

“Please?” You begged, giving his belt loops another fruitless tug. 

A smirk sauntered onto his lips at your subservience, a rarity for you since you were normally mischievous and noncompliant. He removed his fingers from your nethers, much to your chagrin, and moved his hands up to slowly unbutton his shirt. You watched him work leisurely at each individual button, deliberately taking his time and keeping his eyes locked on your face. Impatience got the better of you, and you moved yourself down from the railing that had now left a red mark across your ass. You reached your hands to the zipper of his slacks but one of his hands clamped down on your wrists, fingers plenty long to grip both of them.

“Did I say you could take them off?” He challenged. 

“No,” you pouted up at him and shifted your weight to rub your thighs together. 

Seto used his free hand to finish off the last button on his shirt, allowing it to hang open rather than taking it off. Your eyes wandered over what bare chest you could see, spending extra time staring at his abs. 

“Turn around,” he said authoritatively and released the grip he had on your wrists. You complied, keeping your head turned to watch him unzip his pants and allow them to fall, the KC belt buckle clanking when it hit the floor.

“Against the wall,” he ordered. You bit your bottom lip to hold back a coy smile and moved to push your chest against the metallic surface in front of you, keeping your eyes locked on him. You let out a soft yelp in reaction to the cold pressing against your breasts and stuck your ass out for him. He stepped out of his slacks and quickly joined you, pressing his warm body against yours. His fingers hooked into your panties and slowly tugged them down. You wiggled your butt into his hips with an impatient whine, your eyes pleading for him to stop teasing you. But Seto Kaiba was a calm, deliberate man who enjoyed watching you writhe under him in anticipation. 

He stripped himself of his own boxer-briefs and reached a hand between you and the wall to squeeze your breast. You rocked your hips into him as the fingertips of his other hand ghosted along your waist. He tantalizingly slid his member along your slit, and you let out a shaky hum, anticipating his entrance. You glanced to him with pleading eyes, but were merely met with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re on a time limit, you know,” you complained, leaning your head back against his chest and looking into his cocky eyes. “Quit teasing me.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He leaned down to your ear, his fingers gripping harder at your breast. He continued slipping along your entrance despite you, and heat swelled inside of you. Every so often he would brush against your clit, causing you to to inhale sharply, and your fingers trembled against the wall. 

“Please?” You whimpered, knowing how much he enjoyed hearing you beg. 

“Please what?” 

You shuddered under his demanding gaze. Normally, you enjoyed defying him and being an annoyance, but sex was much more fun when you allowed him to take on the dominant role. Every time he ordered you to do something, you felt your heart race as you worked to please him, and this time was no exception. He smirked against your ear and pushed you back against the wall, moving both his hands to your hips and positioning himself at your entrance.

“Say it,” he ordered.

“I want you to fuck me,” you insisted, “ _please_ , Seto.” 

He shoved inside of you intensely, giving you no time to brace yourself, and your walls stretched to accommodate his size. You cried out when he pushed his way in completely, and gripped the railing in an attempt to ground yourself. He muttered a curse and gripped his fingers into you deep enough that you could feel his trimmed fingernails dig into your skin.

“You’re so tight,” he growled. 

You tried to think of something witty to say in response, but your mind was in a jumble he thrust slowly and deliberately in and out of you. You ground your hips into him to match his pace, your breathing ragged between cries of pleasure. 

“There! Fuck,” you moaned as hit just the right spot and pushed you harder into the wall with each deep thrust. You twitched around his cock when one of his hands slipped between your legs and his skillful fingers rubbed circles around your clit. You moaned louder at the intensity to show you were enjoying the feeling, pressure building inside of you as you could feel yourself nearing your limit. 

“Don’t make that face for anyone else,” he purred into your ear, gesturing to the elevator wall. You arched into him, hands still gripping the rail, and looked to the reflective surface. The image of your eyes clouded and mouth agape in ecstasy stared back at you. You felt yourself tighten at the sight and the sound of his low grumble nearly sent you over the edge. His fingers moved faster against your clit, sensing you were close. 

You threw your head back against his chest and moaned his name, squeezing your hands around the railing to steady your quivering legs, as your muscles spasmed around his cock. Seto thrust steadily into you and continued his fingers’ movements to prolong your orgasm and your mind went blank, feeling only pure euphoria. 

He continued his calculated pace drivingng deep into you, the feeling almost overwhelming you in your sensitive post-orgasm state. You whimpered his name again, and it was enough to push him over the edge. His final thrust was shallow, grunting into your ear as he came, filling you with warmth. You leaned your head forward and tried to steady your shaking legs, and Seto rested his chin against your shoulder, his ragged breathing hot against your ear. 

“We should get dressed before the elevator gets fixed,” you managed between shallow breaths, “Since someone insisted on teasing me for so long.” 

Seto moved back and pulled his dick out of you, making to put his underwear and pants back on. You leaned against the wall and began dressing as well, frowning when his seed slowly leaked out and dribbled down your leg. Almost the moment you were both fully clothed, the elevator buttons lit up and a voice crackled through the speaker.

_“Mister Kaiba, we’ve fixed the elevator.”_

“Yes, I can see that you imbecile. You sure took your time. I should have you fired, but you’re lucky I’m in a good mood,” Seto grumbled, and you had to bite back a giggle. He pressed the button for the top floor and the two of you ascended back to his office. When the doors opened you snuck past him and into his private bathroom to clean yourself up.

“I’m going back to work,” Seto began from outside the door, “We’ve missed our reservation anyway.”

Well, you couldn’t say you hadn’t seen that coming. You exited the bathroom and found him leaning against the doorframe, deep blue eyes locked on you. You walked over to him and ran your hands up to his shoulders, leaning your face on his chest. 

“Come home early and go to bed with me?” You mumbled into his shirt. 

“I’ve already wasted enough time, I have a lot of work to do.” 

“Please?” You looked up to him and put on your best puppy dog eyes and pouty face, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?” He frowned. 

“You know me so well.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he muttered, and you decided it was the best you were going to get. You pushed yourself up on your toes and kissed him on the neck with a grin. You allowed yourself to snuggle into him for a moment before pushing off of him and heading out of his office so he could get back to work.

You hoped after tonight, he might be a little more receptive to more Valentine’s dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I even like this thing if I’m being honest, there’s parts I really like and parts I wasn’t really sure how to describe? Little bit of oversharing here but: part of it may be I’ve got more experience with women, I only have limited experience with dudes. So I’m not really sure what I’m doing haha. Which of course means that I would appreciate any and all feedback on this little baby! 
> 
> No seriously, please help me.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope everyone has a lovely Valentine's Day! I'll be spending mine in class for eight hours, then continuing the Katsucon crunch to get all my costumes done in time. I only have Vulpix left to finish so I should be done in time!!! Wish me luck!


End file.
